


Am I a Fucking Crash Dummy to You?!

by AVeryBoredOtaku



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: ADHD, Autism, Depression, Everyone Needs A Hug, First Born, May or may not have a romance plot, OC, Other, Protagonist Knows Latin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryBoredOtaku/pseuds/AVeryBoredOtaku
Summary: They never fit in. Kyle Walker struggled with a lot from autism, ADHD, depression, gender identity, and family drama. After many accidents, they started earned the nickname "Anime Protagonist" and was considered to have some of the best luck, but to them it was the worst luck in the world. After their third car accident of the year, Kyle did not wake up in the emergency room as expected but in another world called "Twisted Wonderland."Note: The ADHD, autism, and depression is partially based off my own struggles with it and everyone copes with it in their own way. If you are curious about these matters I encourage you to read about them as many people have them.
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1 - The Universe's Plaything

**Author's Note:**

> Kyle got the nickname 'The God of School' after solving a problem their upperclassmen couldn't solve in regards to the design application used to produce the school magazine, along with a few years for people joking that they were as smart as god.

"Kyle, please go to the dance with us tonight. It is going to be so much fun," Jennifer pulls on their arm a little.  
"Sorry, but I can't make it." Their crimson red eye gives a gentle look towards her as they walk across the sidewalk. "Don't let that stop you 'kay." Kyle's scarred hand brushes the side of Jennifer's hand. "You know I don't do well at dances."  
"I won't make you dance this time, please." She practically begs. "I learned my lesson. Always listen to 'The God of School'."  
"Don't call me that. It's embarrassing." Kyle mumbles out, faintly blushing, "I hate that nickname."  
"Well, all I know is you are a very, popular show for some aliens and that they are definitely engaged," Jen puts her head on Kyle's shoulder. "If you aren't going tonight, I wish you a very productive work night. Tell Luke that I said hi." Kyle checks to see that there are no cars on the street as checking that they had everything.  
"Tell him yourself at some point! You still got that crush on him." They chuckle as they walk across the street, leaving Jen behind.  
A car suddenly turns and doesn't pay attention to Kyle as their head was glued to their phone.  
' _Fuck, not another car crash_.' They grumble as the car hits them. ' _Just my luck._ '


	2. Chapter 2 - A Fire Rat, That's a New One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue 1 translation: https://the-starless-sky.tumblr.com/post/612940409807732736/twisted-wonderland-prologue-1-awakening  
> I edited a little, so it has a better flow. I will be using different translations for this project.

Ah, my lovely Lord,

The noble and beautiful flower of evil,

You are the most beautiful, best in this world.

ーMirror, mirror on the wall, who’s the most…

ーFor thee, guided by the Mirror of Darkness,

Follow thy heart and take the hand of the one reflected in the mirror.

Flames that turn even stars into ashes,

Ice that imprisons even time,

The great tree that swallows even the sky,

Don’t be afraid of the power of darkness,

Come now, show your power.

Mine, theirs, and yours,

There’s only a little time left for us.

Do not let go of that hand, at all costs.

Kyle's head felt as if it was being beaten like a drum. Opening their eyes, expecting to see the familiar face of one of the emergency room nurses or their mother. Instead, it is pitch black. 

A high pitch voice interrupts the thoughts rushing through Kyle's mind, " Darn, people will come soon! I have to wear a uniform, fast." The voice soon shows that they were straining to do something, "Nggggh!!! This lid is so heavy." Deciding against doing nothing, Kyle starts to push on the wood barrier before them. "If it has come to this… gonna have to use my last resort!"

Suddenly, Kyle felt the box start to heat up. Panicking, they started to bang on the wood, "Help!" The door opens and Kyle is greeted by what looks like a rat. "What the hell, who are you?"

Its mouth opens up and it speaks. " I am the great Grim, you know! Give me those clothes! Or else… I’ll roast you whole!"

"You clearly must have some very bad eyesight," Kyle smirks, a twisted smile growing on their lips. "There are a few problems with that idea. First, do you think that my clothes would fit you? I am far bigger than you."

"Grr, why you!" He starts to chase Kyle, and having nothing else to do starts to run.

"Look, not trying to be rude here. Just stating the facts." Kyle's voice echos through the halls as the run until they reach what appears to be a library. 

" Did you think you could run away from me!?"

"Given your size, it would not be a stretch of the imagination to believe that I could outrun you, rat!" A mad laugh pours out of Kyle's lips finding an odd sense of joy in the situation.

"You lowly human! How dare you!" The rat screams out. "Now, if you don’t want to be roasted whole, give me those clothesー" Blinking, Kyle turns to see a pink string wrapping around the unusual creature. "Fugya!? It hurts! What’s this string!?"

"It’s not a string. It’s the whip of love!" A crow-like man exclaims as if he was insulted. Turning to face Kyle, he says, "Aah, I finally found you. You’re this year’s new student, right?"

Frozen in a state of surprise, Kyle says nothing and just blinks. ' _What the fuck. If this is an isekai, I'm gonna scream._ '

**Notes (The normal end notes is painful):**

Yeah, it ended off before the end of chapter one of the game, but I wanted to have reasonable pacing and it felt like a good place to stop. I'm gonna try to update every two days for this. Kyle has the tendency to be a bit rude to people they don't know as you can see, but allow me to say that they are just not very good with people. Feel free to tell me your impressions and how to improve this.


	3. The Right Place to Grow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle meets the mysterious headmaster Dire Crowley and the school librarian Lucy Ravenwood.

"That’s not good. To arbitrarily get out of the gate! Plus, to have a familiar that you have not tamed yet is against the school rules."   
Kyle's eyes turns to slits at that, "Do you think, I would check something that wouldn't mind killing me for my clothes? And what is this place? Where am I?!"  
"You are at Night Raven College." A woman with long black hair and piercing eyes saunters into view. "Your memories may be a bit jumbled do to the magic that brought you here but it should return to normal soon. I am head librarian Lucy Ravenwood. The idiot beside you is headmaster Dire Crowley."  
"Well, I'm Kyle Walker, a student and rookie journalist, but what did you say 'bout magic?" Kyle inquires as to them, magic is just a child's explanation to the world.  
"Ahem, Miss Ravenwood, as fascinating this conversation is, we must go to the entrance ceremony. For I am gracious, I and Miss Ravenwood can enlighten you on the school." Crowley interrupts. "If you would follow me."  
The courtyard, or what appears to be one, is dark but still had some beautiful lighting. "The only ones who could enroll to this school are with those excellent qualities as a magician, the ones who have been approved by the 'Mirror of Darkness’. The chosen ones are called into this academy through the 'door’, from all over the world." The odd man explains before Kyle asks a question.  
"I'm no mage or warlock, so I have no idea why the mirror would pick me." Kyle sighs frustrated. "I don't understand why I'm here."  
"At some point in their life, everyone has asked themselves that very question." Ravenwood muses, a slight smile on her face. "Perhaps you have untapped potential that even you don't realize. Nothing can truly grow if it is not in the right environment. This may be what you need in order to see that talent sprout is to be here."  
"Well spoken, Ravenwood. I couldn't have said it any better." The headmaster praises her.  
"I know you certainly couldn't have." She laughs. "Here we are, Kyle Walker. This is the Hall of Mirrors.

**Notes:** Guess who wrote this a midnight 'cause they couldn't stop thinking. Anyways, Lucy Ravenwood is my OC and I have a profile for her as a story on my account so if you are curious about her go check that out. So if you have anything to say about this so far feel free to leave a comment. I'm surprised people are actually reading my dribble. Also, for any Final Fantasy VII fans I recommend brushing up on your Advent Children because I will be doing a small thing with that where the winner can request a oneshot interaction between Kyle and any character that can later influence their interactions. Again, Thanks for reading and I hope all of you are doing well.


	4. Chapter 4 - Curious Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of medical things going on at the time.  
> Translation of game is from https://the-starless-sky.tumblr.com/post/612970087368081408/twisted-wonderland-prologue-2-solemnity-break

Crowley dramatically swings the doors open and shouts, "No! Honestly. We were one student short, so I left to go find them." A natural pause fills the air. "Now, you are the only one left who has yet to be sorted. I will watch over your little raccoon for you, so hurry up and step in front of the Mirror of Darkness."  
"Fine but for the record, that is not my pet or anything to me," Kyle rolls their eyes and walks towards the massive mirror. The thing protests but can't speak while Ravenwood gives a small smile of encouragement.  
The mirror speaks in a deep voice, "Reveal thy name."  
"My name is Kyle Walker."  
"The shape of thy soul…" It stays silent for seconds as the pressure in the room builds. "I do not know."  
Ravenwood looks surprised at the revelation but a bigger smile grows on her lips. "Curious." She says, Lucy's hand rubbing her chin with her eyes turning to slits focusing on Kyle.  
"What did you say?" Crowley blinks confused.   
The mirror elaborated, "I cannot feel a single wavelength of magic power from thee. Neither is there color, or form. Therefore, thou art ineligible for any dormitory."  
The room latches onto those words, and the students look at Kyle with interest, "Great gossip, not like I've been the center of attention before."  
Crowley looks shocked and once again gives a lore dump. "There’s no way the black carriage would pick up a human who cannot use magic! In 100 years, there has not been any mistake in student selection. Why in the world…"   
He grows quiet as the rat begs to be allowed into the school. "Unlike that human over there, I can use magic! That’s why, put me into the academy instead! If it’s magic you want, I’ll show you an extraordinary one now!"  
A short redhead then shouts, "Everyone, take cover!"  
Ravenwood manages to form a protective shield around the majority of students, but as a turban wearing student discovers Ravenwood was not all powerful.  
"Uwaa!! Hot, hot, hot, hot! The fire got to my butt!" He yells in pain.  
The librarian turns and growls in frustration as a murderous look covers her face, "Someone help Kalim! I can't do everything here."  
Kyle's eyes are wide in shock as they run to pull the boy out of the way to a competent looking student near Kalim. "I presume you know him so can you handle him. I suggest getting him to a source of cold water. The nearest one to here I observed is the water fountain in the courtyard. I hope you know what to do from there."  
Crowley finally opens his mouth and shouts, " If this keeps up, the academy will turn into a sea of fire! Someone, seize that raccoon!"  
Five people, Kyle assumes they are leaders of some sort, discuss this with Crowley and don't do much. Getting annoyed by this Kyle speaks up, "I know I'm not a student here but someone may do something now cause he is not stopping anytime soon."  
The redhead from earlier, Riddle, sighs. "Agreed. Let's get this over quickly, Azul."


	5. Chapter 5 - Nowhere to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://the-starless-sky.tumblr.com/post/612982766990180352/twisted-wonderland-prologue-3-cruel-answer

After Grimm was thankfully put to a stop, Crowley sighs, "Since that was not your familiar, you will not be held accountable for his actions. Let’s throw him out of the academy. I will not turn him into a stew. I’m nice, after all. Now, there was a little trouble, but with this, the opening ceremony is closed. Each dorm leader, please bring the new students with you and go back to your dorm. …Nn? Come to think of it, I haven’t seen Diasomnia Dorm’s dorm leader, Draconia at all…"  
Ravenwood groans, "You're forgetting someone, Dire. The little dove that is here." She turns to face Kyle and says, "While he is handling the students, I will help you, Walker. I shall get you back to your home. I hope you can forgive our staff for this situation."  
Her leather glove gently grasps Kyle's hand as she guides them towards the mirror.  
"Mirror of Darkness, guide this wayward soul back to their home." The mirror does nothing, and Ravenwood raises an eyebrow, "Is something the matter?"  
"The place where this one belongs… is nowhere in this world. It is nothing."   
"Now that is interesting, very interesting," Ravenwood's red eyes turn to Kyle. "I suppose it will be Crowley's job to decide what to do with you. In the meantime, how about you get some rest. I assume it has been a weary day for you."  
Ravenwood walks with Kyle trailing behind to the library and enters the backroom. There is a sofa, many bookcases, and research materials in the room with books covering the floor. Kyle looks in the mirror and sees the bags under their eyes; they just realized how tired they really were. Ravenwood brings out a blanket and sets Kyle on the couch as Kyle notices Ravenwood had removed her gloves. Touching Kyle's bare arm, she gives perhaps one of the gentlest smiles Kyle had ever seen. "Sleep, little dove."  
Slowly, ever so slowly Kyle drifts to dreadful sleep. Ravenwood stands up slowly and wipes some tears away, "How unlike me, losing my composure. Mother would be ashamed of me." A cat peeks it's head around the corner. "Nikolaus, watch over this one. Make sure they don't do anything harmful."  
Nikolaus brings Ravenwood her gloves and shifts into a handsome young man. His eyes are the deepest blue and skin rivaling the beauty of Snow White herself. His coal color hair falls over his face as he gives a perverted smile to Ravenwood. "Of course, master. Your wish is my comand."  
Lucy pulls her gloves over her hands to cover them, "Any of your nonsense and I will keep you as a cat for the next decade."  
"Fufu, you're no fun, Lucy." He playfully touches her chin. "I still need to feed, you know."  
"Tomorrow. That child has suffered far more than necessary." She pulls herself away from his ever tightening grip. "I must be going now. I will inform Crowley of what has happened."  
"Okay. I'll be here."


	6. Interlude 1 - A Cup of Mocha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has references to suicide, domestic arguments, blood, and drug abuse.  
> ~*~*~*~  
> So quick question. Should I include more interludes like this to explain Kyle's backstory?  
> To help set the mood, this is the song I listened to help get the correct mood.  
> TRAPPED by The Death March : https://soundcloud.com/takeharu-ishimoto/13-trapped

_ Two Years Ago _

Kyle had the widest smile on her face, one of pure joy as her mother handed her the fresh cup of mocha made in the kitchen of her home. After having a rough time at home, her mother decided to make a treat. She carefully sips, testing to make sure that the creamer was added. Kyle's mind slowly drifted to the day before, and her eyes start to water. 

"Kai, it wasn't your fault. Me and your dad should have handled yesterday better." Her mother's hand rubs her back.

"I know. I just wish I could have done more." She explains, taking a sip of the mocha, "I always feel like I need to be an adult in this house."

"You made sure your brother didn't get hurt. That was more than I expected you to do."

Kyle smiles and sighs, "Want to watch GoT now?"

Before her mother could answer a loud crash accompanied by the shattering of glass in the back of the house. They sprint to the bathroom to find Kyle's father wheezing and struggling to breathe as if each breath was a herculean task. Below him was shattered glass from the shower's door. Some of the glass was stuck in his upper arm with small amounts of blood dripping out.

"Kai, get the first aid kit. I don't think the wounds are very deep." Her mother says calmly. 

Kyle runs to the kit and notices a half empty wine bottle with a bottle of her father's medication. Instincts kicked in and Kyle grabbed the bottle with the kit. "Mom, he tried again, this time with pills!"

Her mother's face grows pale, "We can't call the hospital then."

"Why not?!"

She turns with a severe grimace on her face, "We can't afford to get the police involved. If they see that, we will be out of our house."

"Okay, mom."

"Now, get his oxygen machine and don't let your brother see this." Her mother commands.

Kyle stands up as a pit starts to grow in her stomach. She felt sick. There was nothing she could do here. All she could do was hope that her father would live.


End file.
